


Squishes

by pikablob



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Luz Noceda, F/F, Luz likes to squish Willow's face, Other, Queerplatonic Luz/Willow, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob
Summary: Luz really likes squishing Willow's face; Willow just likes seeing her best friend happy.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow
Comments: 32
Kudos: 203





	Squishes

**Author's Note:**

> This basically just hit me after that one scene in 'the First Day' and wouldn't go away. I meant it to be Queerplatonic but you can read it however you want :))  
> Also face-squishing for Luz is 100% a stim thing.
> 
> Recommended Song: [Coins In A Fountain (Willuz Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yDWjtrgkb0)

Willow couldn’t help smiling as she walked up the path towards the Owl House. A long week of assessments was finally over, and Luz had invited her around for a sleepover to celebrate, promising to make up for not being able to hang out over the week. Willow was practically brimming with excitement; just the thought of them spending time together made her feel all warm inside.

“Hoot hoot!” Hooty’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. She stepped up to the door, watching as his beady eyes narrowed. “If you want in, you have to answer my riddle!” She blinked; Luz hadn’t mentioned a riddle.

“Uhh, I think Luz is expecting me?” she said helplessly. “Did she tell you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he squawked, “Fine; nobody ever wants to answer my riddles.” Suddenly he stretched out, extending away from the door and forcing her to step back. He looped around, sticking his head into a nearby window.

“Hey Luz, your friend is here!” he announced. There was a sudden thunder of footsteps from inside. Hooty retracted just as the door flew open, smacking his beak against the door frame. “Ow! Hoot!”

Luz was standing in the doorway, arms outstretched, an adorably goofy grin on her face. “Willow!” she greeted, rushing forwards. “It’s been too long! We must commence the squishing ritual!”

Before Willow could say anything her friend’s hands were on her cheeks, gently squeezing and pushing them around. She just waited; by now she was used to this. It had started the day Luz had joined Hexside, seemingly at random, but over the next few weeks it had somehow become Luz’s regular way of greeting her.

A little part of her knew it was a weird way to show affection, but Willow didn’t mind. Partially because the touch didn’t bother her, but mostly because Luz seemed to really enjoy doing it. It was just one of the many quirks Willow loved about her.

“How come you let her do that?” Hooty asked suddenly. Immediately Luz’s hands jerked away, arms awkwardly dropping to her sides. Her smile shrunk, and she took a half-step back.

“Huh?” Willow turned, meeting his beady gaze again.

“I’m just saying,” he squawked, “hoot; I don’t like it when Eda puts her hands all over my face.”

“I don’t mind when Luz does it,” she shrugged.

“Suit yourself, hoot!” He pulled his door shut, shoving his face back outside. Willow looked back up at Luz; she was still smiling, but Willow could read her clearly enough to tell it was no longer genuine.

“So,” Luz said awkwardly, “Do you want to come up to my room?”

“Sure.” Willow nodded. Luz started walking, leading her friend out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. The forced smile never left her face, but the excitement was gone from her movements. Willow couldn’t help feeling concerned.

The room had already been prepared for the sleepover; a sleeping bag lay beside the bed for Willow, surrounded by a big pile of multicoloured pillows. Luz perched on the side of the bed, patting the duvet beside her. Willow took the offer, sitting down beside her.

“Hey,” she began gently, “About what happened back there-”

“I’m sorry,” Luz cut her off, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly with one hand. “I should have asked you before I started touching your face all the time. I guess I just didn’t think it would bother you, but you probably find it weird, right?” She laughed nervously.

“Luz, I meant it when I said I didn’t mind.” Willow gently reached out and took her friend’s hands, giving what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. She tried to ignore how she felt her face heat up. “If I minded you squeezing my face I would’ve said something by now.”

“I guess.” Luz’s smile softened, becoming genuine again. She returned the squeeze, her own cheeks darkening. “I overreacted there, huh?” she said awkwardly. “I was just really worried for a moment I’d upset you, y’know?” Willow nodded.

“But you didn’t, so it’s fine,” she reassured. “I’ll admit I don’t really enjoy it either. I don’t really get it, so I’m neutral I guess? Or, I would be…” She trailed off, her words suddenly deserting her.

“What do you mean?” Luz asked. Willow looked down, her heartbeat suddenly loud in her ears.

“I really like how happy it makes you,” she admitted. “It’s just such a… _you_ way of saying hi, and I enjoy that.”

Luz pulled her into a hug before she even really knew what was happening, skinny arms suddenly tight around her middle and her friend’s chin on her shoulder. Luz let out a laugh, a delightful, infectious, bubbly laugh. Willow felt like she was brimming with warmth.

“Awwww!” Luz beamed. “Willow, I, I don’t even know what to say to that. It means a whole lot.”

“It’s okay.” Willow returned the hug. After a comfortable moment they separated, both flushed and unable to stop smiling. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to squish my face some more.”

“I love you,” Luz said softly, reaching out again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has art! Thanks so much to [SoMajesticDonki](https://therealsomajesticdonki.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
